October Secrets
by Hittocere
Summary: As Conan's kiddie school day starts out with a foreboding amount of unease, it at first seems like its only him that feels like he's being watched from the shadows. Too bad the light is just as dangerous... FicRequest- Kidnapping, character death, ext..
1. Bait

**OCTOBER SECRETS**

A request from Aniki-XVI :_** Dark**_ Conan kidnapping with a couple of interesting turns that you'll see later on.

Named for the beginning of a musical piece 'October' that is very ominous at the beginning, written by Eric Whitacre and a really dramatic piece overall. This is going to feature character death and other adult themes, if you are opposed to reading such things please exit stage X now. As for the rest of you, enjoy your morbid requested character death. Oh, and this is **not a one shot...**

The break lines represent changes in point of view. This is my first total _**angst/tragedy fic**_, so let me know what you think.

**KIDNAPPER-1**

* * *

><p>He watched from the rooftop across the school, a predatory smile crossing his features. He had nothing to lose from this, his plan for revenge against Mouri for his clients. He also had no problems with taking a child against their will, all he needed was the opportunity. Which judging from the pale expression of the Edogawa boy, it would be coming rather soon… Not that he had anything against the boy, but a job was a job, and his bosses paid well enough to get what they wanted.<p>

Mouri Meitantei had coupled quite a few enemies over the past few months, and of those enemies a lot of them despised the child known as Edogawa Conan. He used his regular job to determine just when Mouri had gone from being a mediocre laughing stock of a detective into a rather impressive detective that the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department relied on. It coincided with two rather interesting facts if he recalled correctly, three if you counted the boy's appearance.

The first was the disappearance of the famous high school detective (Koukou Meitantei) Kudou Shinichi, it was about four days before Mouri's reputation took off. The second was the appearance of Edogawa Conan, the boy had appeared on the scene the day of Kudou Shinichi's disappearance. The third and most interesting was that Edogawa looked similar enough to Kudou that he could have been his clone, the only major difference was Edogawa was a primary school student and Kudou had been a sophomore before his disappearance.

People didn't just age ten years, either direction, in a fortnight let alone an hour. In a true interesting fashion it was Mouri's daughter that had reported the teen missing, and it was this same girl who introduced Edogawa Conan to her father. He however did not care about those facts, what he was asked to take care of took precedence over what might or might not be fact. They wanted Mouri to pay for his interference in their organizations.

The daughter was more protected, and given the circumstances it seemed that kid might in fact be the brains behind the whole problem. The child was suspicious, and had no records preceding his sudden appearance into the Mouri's lives. So the child would be the bait to lure the great detective out…

**SHINICHI-1**

* * *

><p>Shinichi could feel the eyes on him from the moment he stepped onto the grounds of Teitan Elementary, as he was waving goodbye to Ran and joining up with the Shonen Tantei it intensified. He looked to Haibara, if she was even slightly in discomfort that would at least give him a logical explanation for this immense feeling of dread. When she gave him a 'what are you looking at' stare back he knew he was the only one feeling that looming presence.<p>

He tried to focus on his class but the feeling of being watch lingered in the back of his mind. Was it someone with a grudge talking about him or was it actually someone watching him? His uneasiness only grew as the day continued in relatively normal terms. When his stomach started rolling he knew that staying in kiddie class any longer was not an option. As he walked down to the seemingly endless hall to the health suite, his mind was working in overdrive trying to figure out what was going on.

He almost passed out from stress on the walk there alone, let alone when he got there. Shinichi was out the second his head hit the pillow, which was after he emptied his stomach into a nearby garbage can. In his dreams he re-expreienced the fiasco that was Tropical Land over and over again. Blond hair and black clothes kept crossing over his vision, money floating down around him with bullet holes in each bill. Shinichi tossed and turned, he tried thinking of Ran to relieve some miniscule part of it, it only it hadn't brought every failure he had in that aspect.

**KIDNAPPER-2**

* * *

><p>As Edogawa walked down to what appeared to be the health suite he decided that was all the opportunity he needed. As he slid down the fire escape he thought out a plan of action, if he could cripple Mouri's business and prevent the self dubbed 'Shonen' Tantei from ever making it to the big leagues it would be all the better. He'd leave the innocent women alone, there wasn't much he could do with them anyways, the boys on the other hand… he could think of plenty of reasons to hang on to the three. Particularly Edogawa Conan whom he was just about to check out of Primary School .<p>

"Can I help you sir?" one of the secretaries asked as he stepped into the office, he flashed his badge and walked up to the counter. "Inspector, is there something wrong?" He nodded his head in an official looking matter.

"I will need to see the Shonen Tantei immediately, they witnessed a crime the other day and three of their interviews were lost somehow," he lied smoothly, "the leader of these should be Edogawa Conan, his is essential to the case, the other two are Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko and Kojima Genta. Their parents have already been notified seeing as this is an odd occurrence." The secretary nodded, and wrote something down on a piece of paper, sending one of the others to drop off the notice.

"They'll be here shortly, as for Edogawa he is currently resting in the health suite down the hall there," the secretary pointed over with a smile, "he wasn't feeling well according to the B-1 substitute. The nurse next door should be able to tell you more." The inspector faked a smile back, walking towards the health suite, this was too easy… The two students that he requested could be heard making their way towards him, and the one he really needed sat before him out could tossing in place.

He looked over the boy, it appeared he was suffering from high anxiety at the moment. It wouldn't be difficult to wake them, and he already had that device in place so this would be simple. He then realized that the young man didn't normally have an anxiety issue, so the boy could tell he was being watched? The crooked inspector smiled, this would be even more simple than he had previously thought .

"Edogawa kun, wake up. We need to go now," the inspector shook his shoulders just enough to drag the child out of his drowsiness. The boy looked up at him with foggy eyes for a moment before reaching for the glasses that lay to one side of him.

**SHINICHI- 2**

* * *

><p>The small detective hadn't been expecting to see the inspector as he woke up from his stress nap. As he placed his glasses on he could vaguely feel something nagging in the back of his mind. Something that he should remember, he shook it off feeling much more at ease with Shiratori Keibu standing next to him. He was glad the inspector was there, he wasn't sure whether or not to report the malicious presence to the inspector or quietly use the inspector to catch the criminal off guard.<p>

"Nee… Shiratori Keibu… what are you doing here?" he finally decided on asking, the inspector raised his eyebrow.

"In that last case where you and the Shonen Tantei helped us out we took turns interviewing each of you, remember?" Shiratori settled just across from him glancing about suspiciously for a moment, "those interviews and most of the case file went missing last night. In order to protect you and your friends Megure keibu and I agreed that you should be put temporarily in police custody." Shinichi cringed, the Shonen Tantei weren't the only ones involved in that case. Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha, and even Hattori been involved. Mostly Hattori and the himself, but the fact was they were all involved no matter how small the role they played was…

"That explains why keep feeling like I being followed," the small detective rubbed his arms, the feeling was still there. It just wasn't quite so overwhelming now that someone else was here. "Are you taking the others as well?" He let out a soft yawn, feeling the shivers work their way down his back like little needles. The inspector nodded, holding out a hand to help him off the bed.

"There's a squad car sitting out front, I'll take you to it. Then I'll come back and sign out the others..." the inspector informed him. It was a short trip to the squad car, and Shiratori handed him the keys, "that way you can lock the doors if you need to with the alarm." Shinichi let a small smile out and nodded his head compliantly, "just sit tight for a moment Edogawa kun." That he could certainly manage with the officer around lightening his worries. He stared out the window for a couple of minutes before he succumbed to sweet slumber, he was so tired he barely noticed the faint strange smell that littered the squad car he was sitting in…

**KIDNAPPER- 3**

* * *

><p>The inspector was surprised that the child hadn't noticed the chloroform smell drifting from under the seat when he moved the supposed paperwork for this venture. Then again he was feeling at ease with his supposed ally coming to his rescue in a time of need. Shiratori smirked running a hand through his hair, he hadn't even given the kid a real set of keys! The trust of children was so easily manipulated he thought with a small smirk. Tsuburaya and Kojima would be the easier pair, Edogawa undoubtedly the brains behind the group. With him out of the way the others would fall like the pawns they were.<p>

"Inspector Shiratori san, is everything alright? We saw you taking Conan to car," Tsuburaya would be the first to die he decided. He had to fight the urge to rub his temples, his voice was very irritating… How did Sato and Takagi put up with these children so often? He smiled as best he could, trying to hide the fact his eardrums felt like bleeding out.

"He's not under arrest for something is he?" the plump boy asked. Shiratori shook his head in amusement, he could still remember reading the reports about Kojima almost being killed over a video game with a message hidden on it. Too bad that plot had been thwarted by the brat sitting in his car.

"No, Megure keibu and I would like your assistance again though," he leaned down to the boys level, "the interviews you gave last week were stolen along with a massive piece of the case file. So in order to continue on the case we have to recompile our evidence and redo some of the testimonies. Hopefully we can find the people responsible for taking the records after we establish the facts." The two boys nodded joyfully and headed straight for the squad car where Edogawa was out cold. He opened the other door moved a police bag, (that happened to contain more chloroform in a bit stronger doseage) towards the middle allowing the children to get in before himself.

He pressed the speed dial on a burner phone he had picked up, calling his police issue phone. Making it seem like it was a semi important call he waited until the two boys slumped to each door more or less like Edogawa had in the front seat. He continued to pretend talking just long enough to ensure they were all out cold before opening his door. He pulled down his notebook and jolted down some meaningless scribbles of answers while he waited for the rest of the chloroform to drift out lest he be affected by it as well.

He snapped the phone shut and held his breath as he closed the two chloroform containers before driving off in the general direction of the police headquarters. As soon as he knew he was far enough from the school he took a hard turn towards the highway. Pleased with himself he pulled over in a well covered area that he knew to be empty. He knew all three were at least somewhat familiar in criminal territory and he had seen enough of Edogawa Conan in action that he stripped all three down to their boxers.

Placing all of their clothing into a duffle bag in the back, Shiratori grinned wickedly as he covered their mouths with duct tape, following the same with their hands and feet. He buckled the two grunt children into the back seat mummified with two thick blankets restricting their movement further. It was at this point that Edogawa started to awaken. Since the other two had a much stronger dose of chloroform and were locked in the vehicle Shiratori wasn't worried. Heck he had even taken the kid's glasses so he was sure that there was no way the child could interfere.

He pulled the tape slowly off of Edogawa's face with the most evil look he could muster. The look that crossed Edogawa Conan's face made every ounce of preparation worth it. The smallest boy started tugging at his bonds, and only managed to give himself friction burns as the inspector leered down at him. "It's pointless, you're not going anywhere… Kudou Shinichi."


	2. The World

**OCTOBER SECRETS**

The request from Aniki-XVI :_** Dark**_ Conan kidnapping with a couple of interesting turns that you'll see later on.

I'm warning those who wander this page again: This is going to feature character death and other adult themes, if you are opposed to reading such things please exit stage X now. As for the rest of you, enjoy your morbid requested character death. 

The break lines represent changes in point of view. This is my first total _**angst/tragedy fic**_, so let me know what you think.

Last Time:

He pulled the tape slowly off of Edogawa's face with the most evil look he could muster. The look that crossed Edogawa Conan's face made every ounce of preparation worth it. The smallest boy started tugging at his bonds, and only managed to give himself friction burns as the inspector leered down at him. "It's pointless, you're not going anywhere… Kudou Shinichi."

SHINICHI -3

* * *

><p>He sat there watching in horror as Shiratori approached him, Shinichi tripped over his feet. When had his feet been tied together, and when had his hands been bound? The look that was on Shiratori's face made his insides turn, it was not unlike the glare that Gin gave him. Shinichi schooled his features as best he could, but being tied up and having an expression like that directed towards him had its' morale effects of the shrunken detective.<p>

Was Shiratori working for the black organization? Shinichi's panic levels had risen to the point he was almost going to give himself a stroke. Shiratori leaned back against a tree for a second, perhaps if he screamed he might draw some help towards them? A finger was pressed against the other man's lips in silent mocking, the detective looked at his surroundings and discovered that they were in the middle of a forest. There would likely be no one to call for help, that and he would wake the other Shonen Tantei that he had just noticed in the backseat of the squad car.

There was no reason to allude to the danger that surrounded them, they would all die if this was what he thought it was. Anyone who knew, or even suspected, that he was Kudou Shinichi with this resulting treatment could not be a friend of his. The shrunken detective took shaky deep breaths trying to settle down enough to at least try to negotiate with the crazed inspector. He had to try for Mitsuhiko and Genta's sakes…

"Shiratori san, what makes you think that I am Kudou Shinichi?" he started off, best to get that portion out of the way first…

"A hunch, you have no background until the day of Kudou's disappearance. You also implement his case solving methods, not to mention you are clearly not as young as you appear to be," the inspector took out a small notebook, "not to mention every time that Kudou appeared you were mysteriously unavailable. Care to explain that to me Edogawa?" Shinichi tried not to think too much on all the times he had screwed up alibi wise, but certainly his identity was not that easy for the man to find out.

"I'd rather not. Is there any way you'll let Genta and Mitsuhiko go?" his identity may have been revealed to the officer, but that didn't explain the presence of the two innocent Shonen Tantei. The inspector's head shook slightly with a small smirk, "I don't suppose you'll tell me why you have us bound like prisoners?" The officer grabbed his cheek roughly causing the detective to inhale and recoil at the touch.

"I was hired to bring down Mouri Meitantei, however given that you are the mastermind behind that… they will have to die as well," Shiratori rested his forehead against the young detective's, "you will suffer, as for how much they suffer I will leave that up to you. Given that route there are three ways they could die. The first is a given, slowly and painfully as well as traumatized, the second is quickly and their parents will receive the bodies to bury so they have some closure. The third is slowly but mentally traumatizing, but no pain."

Shinichi couldn't very well let the two innocents pay for something that he seemed to be the root cause of. The only question was what was required of him to get this killer to show some kindness towards his two kiddie friends. The detective was so caught up in his musings that it took him a minute to realize that he was being kissed. His mind fell into overdrive, he now realized that Shiratori was much more twisted that he had come to believe in last few moments. When the inspector pulled back Shinichi seized his chance, he needed to know.

"They haven't done anything wrong, if I let any harm come to them I'll never be able to forgive myself…" he started, the inspector gave him a thoughtful but still warped expression. "Please just leave them alone, they haven't got anything to do with this. Do what you will to me, but leave them alone…" The detective begged, even with all the headaches they caused him he still felt that they didn't deserve to die in pain or suffering.

KIDNAPPER- 4

* * *

><p>Having a hunch about something does not automatically make it anymore a reality, but to have the small detective confirm that hunch? Shiratori was surprised that Edogawa was Kudou, it meant he won the office bet at least. The Tokyo Metropolitan Police force had a running bet on why Edogawa Conan was involved in so many cases. Sato and Takagi keiji had been close, they had the murder magnet theory. Megure keibu thought the boy actively sought out the crimes, while the CSI detectives had in fact stated that the kid had some sort of sixth sense for the crimes. Other theories involved Mouri tantei, and they had been dismissed by most of the inspectors.<p>

The police inspector watched the gears turning in the detective's mind, it was interesting that the child was attempting to remain calm at this point. It only pointed further toward the fact the child was not in fact a child. When Shiratori realized just how much the detective was thinking, he forced a kiss on the bewildered detective. For a few seconds there wasn't even a response, then the widening of the boy's eyes.

When he released the detective he could see the huge intake of air, was he going to scream? It was interesting, the question he asked, though it wasn't really phrased like a question. The boy did however say something peculiar at that point, a sadistic thought crossed his mind for later…

"We'll see what happens based on your actions tantei san, now I'm going to put you back in that car and we are going to finish our trip. When we get to our destination I will then decide based off you what will happen to your friends," he informed the detective, "as long as you be a good little captive they'll be dispatched to the afterlife quickly. If you decide to get cheeky and try something I most certainly make you regret it boya. Here we go…" He buckled the child sized detective into the front side, and walked over to his side of the car.

"What are you going to do with us?" the detective finally settled on. Shiratori turned over the engine smoothly, he would let the detective speculate himself to a stroke. He had no intention of making any of this easy for the detective.

SHINICHI - 4

* * *

><p>"They haven't done anything wrong, if I let any harm come to them I'll never be able to forgive myself…" he started, the inspector gave him a thoughtful but still warped expression. "Please just leave them alone, they haven't got anything to do with this. Do what you will to me, but leave them alone…" The detective begged, even with all the headaches they caused him he still felt that they didn't deserve to die in pain or suffering.<p>

When Mitsuhiko and Genta started to wake in the back seat Shinichi knew things would get worse. He put a hand, or tried to, to his lips where they had been crushed by Shiratori's. He had some sort of vague fear that if he didn't co-operate with the nutcase inspector, this had no real flipside.

"Relax, or we will revisit my stash of chloroform boys. Here's how things are going to be," Shiratori explained in a strangely causal voice, "your fates are to be determined by the actions of your leader, Kudou Shinichi, the one you know better as Edogawa Conan." Shinichi attempted to calm himself, Mitsuhiko and Genta would never believe it… or would they.

"I'm not sure help will come for us, but I want to tell you this much," Shinichi squirmed until he could see their eyes, "I am sorry for everything." Shiratori licked his lips gaining his attention. When he pulled out a cloth shammy Shinichi looked confused.

"Blindfold them with that crossing over their ears or stuff it over in ears. You don't want them to see this Kudou," the dark look that crossed the inspector's face made his hair stand on end. He could do nothing but comply with the demands set before him however, "it will be a short trip, and I expect that everything will be perfect when we get there." To the two semi innocent boys in the back seat they must have thought it was an actual trip of some sort. Shinichi was probably the only one that noticed the heavy amount of lust in the demented inspector's eyes.

"Understood. Please trust me guys, and don't do anything stupid," Shinichi prayed softly that they followed instructions well enough to stay out of trouble. He finished covering their ears and eyes slowly. As he climbed over the armrest back to his seat he noticed the cruel look in the crazed inspector's eyes had only grown more malevolent. His own stress level skyrocketed and he slowly started to dwell on what inevitably going to happen with all the information he now possessed. It did not look promising to the shrunken detective, and most options started or ended with them dead. He just prayed that the man wasn't into necrophilia …

* * *

><p>an: sorry for the long delay there Aniki-xvi. This isn't really the sort of thing you can type when people have a tendency to peer over your shoulder and read. I hope to have more of it out soon, and I'm still working on how our 'rescuer', (who is not to mentioned out of PM for surprise for anyone else who decides to read this,) appears. I have a couple of ideas on it... Are you enjoying it?


End file.
